Mummy Girl/Patra
Patra is a friendly Mummy Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “This is the medicine of the undead... Take it." (+1 Zombie Powder) “This does not work on me anymore... Take it." (+1 Phoenix Tail) “I don't need it anymore... I'll hand this money over to you." (+630G) “Please give me some holy water... Just a little, it's dangerous to undead." (Give Holy Water?) *Yes - “Thank you for your kindness." (+20 Affinity) *No - “If that is your choice, it cannot be helped." “Please give me some money... I am collecting donations to renovate the pyramid." (Give 378G?) *Yes - “Thank you for your kindness." (+25 Affinity) *No - “If that is your choice, it cannot be helped." *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you are poor. Robbing the poor was not my intention." “Please give me some dried meat... No, I'm not trying to create a feeling of intimacy." (Give Jerky?) *Yes - “Thank you for your kindness." (+30 Affinity) *No - “If that is your choice, it cannot be helped." “I have a habit of bandaging up anything I find. A Cobra Girl got angry with me after I bandaged her up while she was sleeping." “The bandages covering my entire body increase my magic power. I am not severely injured." “Don't use fire... Even if you are playing, just don't use fire." “Dry skin is horrible... It is necessary to take care of it." “Magic markings are applied to the inside of these bandages. They are different from normal bandages." “We are the servants of Sphinx. All monsters in the pyramid are her servants." “My curse turns your body to stone. Even if I am defeated, the curse will remain." “Did you come here to face the trial or are you treasure hunting? Surely you didn't just wonder in here." “I shall wrap your entire body in bandages and squeeze out your semen. I will keep going until you have been sucked completely dry." “Generally undead monsters have little magic power. However I underwent a magic ritual, so I am good with magic." “Are you also here because of the Dragon Seal Trial?" *I am - “Then come on. Defeating me is part of the trial!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm here for something else - “I see... Will you undergo the trial while you are at it?" *I give up - “I cannot allow that. Your only options are to overcome the trial or collapse from exhaustion." (-5 Affinity) “From the day I was born a human, I have never left the desert. What is snow like?" *Very beautiful - “Is that so? I would like to see it at least once." (+10 Affinity) *Very dirty - “Is that so? I'd be better of not knowing the truth." *It is a work of fiction - “Was that it? It's all just a fantasy." “I have not left the pyramid in about a hundred years... What is popular in the outside world?" *Changing your job - “I see... So acquiring new skills has also become easy." *The Dragon Seal Trial - “If that is the case then even the pyramid would prosper. How auspicious." (+10 Affinity) *Wrapping your whole body in bandages - “What? I was ahead of everyone else in fashion?" (+10 Affinity) “I heard that there are people who steal mummies. But what use could you possibly have for a mummy?" *Material for medicine - “Idiotic. We have no medicinal properties. Disturbing our peaceful rest for something like that." (-5 Affinity) *A guardian deity - “I see, I don't mind that. Just don't go intentionally digging us up." (+10 Affinity) *Necrophilic pleasure - “What idiocy... In that case, let me entertain them." “If you are proceeding ahead, do not be rude to Sphinx." *Understood - “That's good. She likes to joke around but don't get carried away." *I am going to be rude - “In that case, I cannot let you proceed. It's fine if you perish here." (-5 Affinity) *I came to defeat Sphinx - “What? Such courage is a nice change." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "If all I do is wind my bandages, I'm going to become useless. Well, I do have all eternity..." With Lila: Patra: "Even the number of people undertaking the Dragon Seal Trial has drastically decreased... Is it because you eat the challengers?" Lila: "You attack adventurers too. Isn't our rising infamy all due to how you drain them completely dry?" Patra: "In that case, should we just welcome challengers from time to time? Pop party poppers and prepare a cake?" Lila: "Dance with everyone, and play some party games, and..." With Fell Fell: "Big sis, did you get hurt?" Patra: "I'm not injured. These bandages act as a special charm to increase my magic." Fell: "Amazing! Wrap me in them too! Wrap me up!" Patra: "Okay... Wrap, wrap..." Fell: "Mmphmmph! Mmphmmphhh!" Patra: "Too much wrapping?" With Riot: Patra: "Oh my, a dragon… Do you want to get married? Are you dating someone?" Riot: "Where’s this coming from?" Patra: "Well, there’s this Dragon Seal Trial. For some reason it’s become pretty unpopular in recent years…" Riot: "So you have to personally solicit people into taking it? Seems the Trial officials have their own trials to face..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “When running long distances, my bandages can become frayed." Patra is re-wrapping her bandages. “If I don't exercise every now and then…" Patra is jumping rope with her bandages. “Do not disturb the rest of the dead... Remember all the good things your ancestors did." Patra began preaching! ...But nobody heard her. “Now, be respectful to everyone…" Patra presents a gift. (+1 Jerky) “I'm going to take a long nap now... Wake me up in a thousand years." Patra returned to her coffin to get some sleep. Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Undead Category:Pyramid Category:Companions